My Guardian Angel
by Princess Indigo
Summary: The g-boys fight in an epic batlle and are killed. They are re-born as guardian angels sent to earth to protect the five sailor scouts. Will they betray the angels code and fall in love with the girls? Read to find out! Don't forget to review!
1. How it All Began, and How it Will Begin ...

My Guardian Angel  
  
AN: Indigo~himi here!! I'm sure most of you know me from Emmi~Chan's(Empress Megami's) fanfics, and now, I'm writing my own fanfic!! I love reading Emmi's and Ruby~himi's stories, but now I wanna read something that I can say I created!! Now, before we start the story, I just want to say that Duo~kun is mine and nonoe of you readers better touch him! Hehehehehe!! Now, * thump ~shuffle, shuffle~ CRASH* Emmi: I didn't do it! It was couchyarms! ~jumps onto couch shaped like heavyarms~ Huh, I better go see what Emmi and Tro~san are up to. Well anyways on with my wonderful story! 6_6 ^_^ ^O^ ^'.'^  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them ! I can't even get a job yet! Me and my Duo~kun can't even get married yet! We can't even... Emmi: Er-hem! Indigo: Oh yeah! he he I don't own sm/gw. Wait I just said that! On with the ficcy!  
  
Indigo: Aahhhhhhhhh! That was my nice china! ~Grabs Emmi's beautiful sea green vase and smashes it on the ground. ~ Emmi: "EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I love that vase!!! Trowa broke it!" "OK, fine!" I grab up Trowa's favorite mirror off the wall, stick it in his hands, and shove him so that he drops it. it shatters all over the floor. "Seven years bad luck to you Butterfingers!" I cackle evilly at him as Emmi comforts him in a distant corner.  
  
By the way I dedicated this story to my best friend Empress Megami and Wu- man's dragon Ruby~himi!! Hope you guys enjoy it! Its my first fic ever, so its kinda lame, but Hey! I like it!  
  
__________ Annoying little comments from me! "__________" Speaking *__________* A noise or a thought ~__________~ An action or movement.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*Siren wailing* The colonies are in total chaos, and the five pilots chosen to protect them are in doubt of their true power. A voice crackles over Pilot Heero Yuy's transmission. "Hey Heero, we're not looking so good out there. I don't know if we're gonna come out of this one alive." "Hn" *Duo's right for once, we aren't going to win this battle. * Heero admitted grimly to himself. "Trowa! Tell the others to get in attack formation! I have a plan!" "We aren't going to win Heero! We can't" Quatre tried to convince Heero before he did something extreme. "Yes we can Quatre, I'm just sorry to say that one of us will not live," Heero explained his plan to the other pilots. "One of us has to go up there and sacrifice himself. The volunteer has to push his self-destruct button and blow up the enemy along with himself. And I'm going to do it." "No Heero you can't" Quatre cried out as Heero took off. "We can't let him do this by himself. If he's gonna do it then we all have to do it! We're in this together!" Duo half shouted, half sobbed to the other pilots. "Heero is like a brother to me. If there is a life after this one, at least I will be able to be there with Heero. Now let's do this!" The pilots silently agreed and rushed off towards the monstrous new gundam. It was the size of all five of their gundams put together and had all of their attacks and weapons. As soon as they got near it, all five pilots said good-bye to the colonies and each other and pushed their self-destruct buttons. Before each of them died, they remembered how they're life had been, how it was and never would be again. Duo even remembered the girl that he was leaving behind, so much like him in every way. They felt the burning Hell-fire of the nuclear flames from their explosions, and then total blackness. No feeling. No sound. No color. Just total darkness. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Heh heh heh! A cliffie! I'm so evil! Well ya like it? You had better give me 5 reviews at a minimum or don't even THINK of ever seeing what happens in ch.2! I have it written and I'm just waiting for a few reviews so I can post it, so start r&r ing if you want to know the ending! 


	2. Is the Afterlife Really All it's Cracked...

Chapter 2:  
  
On planet Earth, in Crystal Tokyo, the Sailor Senshi were in an epic battle against one of Chaos' minions, powerful enough to crush a whole army, yet it could not destroy the sailor scouts. After the senshi all unleashed all unleashed a powerful surge of energy together, the youma was destroyed. They all went home exhausted and excited from their victory. They said good night as they all took separate roads to their own houses. Once they were all home, they fell right to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oi`! Welcome to the afterlife!" Duo exclaimed as he caught sight of the others. "Duo, this is no time to be joking. Unlike you, some of us actually care that we are dead. We aren't carefree and laid back like you," Trowa commented. I know he is way o.o.c, but hey! Look on the bright side! He actually spoke more than one sentence at a time! "Yeah Duo, you make jokes so often that you can't even tell if you're hurting people anymore," Quatre said. "Duo I think it would be best if you just left," Heero told Duo grimly. "Eh, you're kidding, right? I mean you don't want me to go off in this strange place by myself, do you? . . .Um, ok. Trowa, Quatre? You guys aren't gonna let him do this to me are you?" Duo asked. "Sorry Duo, but we don't stand in Heero's way. We have to respect his decision." Quatre winces as Trowa tells Duo the painful truth. "Ok, well I'm sorry if I was a burden to you guys, I guess I'll just be leaving now." Duo says sheepishly as he turns and walks away. "Did you have to be so hard on him," Wufei asks Heero questioningly. "Yes, he was getting on my nerves." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Duo walked off by himself wondering where he was and why he had to be exiled from the group. He had never hurt anyone with his remarks had he? Well it didn't really matter now, because there was nothing he could do about it now that he wasn't even considered a pilot anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "DUO!" CALLED THE BOOMING VOICE. "EEEEEEP!" Duo exclaimed in fear. "Please don't hurt me, I'm too young to die!" "FOOL, YOU ALREADY ARE DEAD. I NEED TO TEST YOU TO SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY TO BECOME AN ANGEL OF THE GOLDEN HEAVENS," boomed the voice. "Umm, ok!" Duo reluctantly agreed. "I WILL BRING YOUR FRIENDS TO US, FOR THEY MUST ALSO BE TESTED." And like magic, all four of the pilots appeared out of thin air. "Umm, Hi guys!" Duo awkwardly exclaimed. "What are you doing here and how did we get here anyways?" Heero asked. "I BROUGHT YOU HERE AND YOU MUST ALL BE TESTED TO SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY TO BECOME ANGELS!" boomed the mysterious voice. "DUO YOU ARE FIRST," it said. " HAVE YOU EVER KILLED ANYONE?" "Yes, I have killed others in war. I have also experienced much death in my life, so I took up the nickname 'Shinigami'. And by the way, would you mind toning it done a little bit. I have a slight migraine coming on." Duo added slyly. "Oh yes, sorry. Ok that wasn't your fault," said the voice. "You are worthy." When Trowa was tested, he did not want to be an angel, because he didn't feel like it was his place. He thought he was making Heaven unclean just by being there. Aw poor Tro~kun! He needs womanly comfort! ^_^ When Quatre got tested, the voice didn't need to hear anything from him, because he knew that he was pure. When Heero got tested, the voice was a little uneasy about letting him be an angel, but after Heero told him the story of what happened at the colony, his doubt ceased and he accepted Heero. Testing Wufei was a different story! He was not acting like himself at all. He was terrified by the loud voice and wasn't talking right. So eventually the voice just let him be an angel, because he didn't feel like dealing with nervousness at the time. ~Later~ "You are all worthy to become angels for the you have proven yourselves. You will be sent to guard five different girls on Earth in Crystal Tokyo." And with that, each of them was sent to earth. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: So you like it? It's my new revised edition. Give me 7 reviews and you go on to ch.3! I tell you this is gonna be a great story once I have written the whole thing! R&R so you can read what happens next! See ya! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Down to Earth

Chapter 3:  
  
On Earth, the five sailor senshi awoke feeling much safer than they ever had before, for some strange reason. Then they all remembered the strange, lifelike dreams they had had. They all experienced something they had never felt before. True love. Then they realized that it was only a dream and continued on with their morning rituals. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When the five pilots arrived in Crystal Tokyo, they had no idea where they were nor any memory of what had happened the previous night. Then it all hit them like a sudden wave. They were dead. They had been given specific missions on Earth to protect five young girls. Earth. That must be where I am,* said Duo to himself. He looked down and saw a young girl, no older than him, lying on a bed. She had silver-white hair that went down to her ankles. The phone rang, startling him and waking up the girl underfoot. "Yeah, who is it?" An angry woman's voice on the other end shouted "Bunny! Get your butt over here now! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" The girl clapped herself on the forehead. "Oh jeez Rei! I'm sorry I totally forgot! I'll be over in 10 minutes OK? Bye!" The girl, whom Duo assumed was named Bunny, rushed around getting changed and hurriedly making herself breakfast. She paused for a moment, looked around the room, shrugged, and continued what she was ding. Then she grabbed her food and flew out the front door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: Umm..is this a sucky story? I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS OR I WILL EAT ALL OF YOU!!! Lol.just kidding! R&R pleez and tell me how you feel about it and if I should continue. Thankiez much! 


End file.
